Just Harry
by Petroleumjellydotone
Summary: One night, Ron is reading to his little boy. The story of the last fight, of one brave soul... please read and review its not much but i'd like some commentry at least, please?


Ron Weasley was sitting in an armchair, next to his five year old son's bed. A book was propped up in his lap, and he was just about to begin reading it to his little boy. They were at the last chapter now, and he hoped he could get through it.

'Come on dad, read all ready,' the little boy spoke from where he lay nestled under his covers.

'I'm going, I'm going,' Ron said, quickly finding his place. Like his mother that one is, Ron thought to himself.

'Ah, here we are. It was June already. The trio could not believe they were almost done with school. Next year they'd be out there in the big old world, working and living completely different lives.

'They greatly valued the time they had left at Hogwarts, even if they were taking their N.E.W.T.S while there. It was the last day of their testing, and they had just completed their defense exam, when suddenly off in the distance there was a small explosion.

'Hogsmeade was under attack!' Ron exclaimed.

Some might say this was a bit heavy for a five year old, but Ron felt he needed to know about what his godfather had accomplished. Also, his son was just like his mother, it didn't matter the books contents, all books were cherished.

After that last battle, Hermione had set down and written this book. It had been published 6 months later. 'Just Harry'- it was called. A very appropriate title, for a book about the Trio's school days and the adventures of Harry Potter.

His little boy gasped, and looked at his father wide-eyed.

Ron continued, 'the trio knew what was out there. Voldemort had come, it was time. Harry had a face of pure determination set on his face, and Ron and Hermione's weren't much different.

'They hurried down Hogwarts' lawn and ran into the small- currently burning- town of Hogsmeade. They ran into town, seeing people fighting the death eaters, like true warriors. Many were lying on the ground, some dead, some simply wounded. Buildings were burning, and the Three Broomsticks had collapsed into a pile of rubble.

'It was, at the moment, impossible to tell which side held the upper hand as at every second another member from either side of the fight was floored.

'Harry had glanced at his two friends, as if to say 'it's time to end this.' The three plunged into battle, fighting all that entered their path. Using their wands, they dropped many Deatheater's to the ground. They had a formed a sort of wall, no death eater passed them, and soon they were stacking up, amidst the smoke and ash falling from the skies.

'Soon enough, it was quite obvious the battle was going in their favour. The order had arrived, as well as a new regiment of Aurors; the Deatheater's were finding it harder and harder to fight the forces.

'And then, the dark lord himself appeared on the destroyed Hogsmeade road. He had called out to Harry, telling him that he had lost. Harry smartly pointed out that his army was still standing. Furious, Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry but he dodged it easily and smirked at his foe. He had a look in his eyes, that would tell anyone who looked in them, that he planned on being victorious today.

'He engaged, Voldemort in a battle, it would be the last battle of this war, and an outcome for all would be made from it. Ron and Hermione, at the time were fighting the remaining Deatheater's off, though they kept their eyes on Harry at all times, ready to step in, if they were needed.

'Suddenly they saw Harry fall to his knees, and moved for him, pleading for their friend to get up, to get up and continue fighting. After a second he did so, Voldemort smirked thinking it was a sure thing now. But Harry was not done yet. He raised his wand and fired back once more, causing Voldemort's arm to begin bleeding profusely.

'Their battle, had last at least an hour by now, and neither one had claimed victory, nor backed down. It needed to end, soon. The two were so evenly matched that it was so very difficult to get a hit on one another, though they had every once and a while.

'Half an hour more had passed, and the fight had come no closer to a conclusion. Something that Harry seemed to realize. His eyes shifted towards his friends, while his wand remained on Voldemort.

'Ron and Hermione could sense something was going to happen, and they weren't going to like it. Harry's eyes told them, what he was going to do, it was the only thing that he could do at this point.

'" NO!" they had screamed together. They couldn't let him do _that._

'" It's the only way, understand. I love you guys, and I'm sorry," He replied, his voice was shaky but his mind was made up, no one was changing it.

'He muttered a curse, a curse of ancient magic, he had read in a book a few months ago, it was his back up plan should his original plan go wrong- which it had. A bright, yet at the same time dull light burst from his wand, and separated into two beams of light, one white as snow and the other black as the night sky. Both hit their intended targets. Voldemort fell as the white light collided with his chest, his body couldn't stand the intensity and he died seconds later.

'Harry- Harry fell as the black beam struck his heart. Ron and Hermione both rushed to his side, his face was draining of life. He was struggling for every breathe he took, his brilliant green eyes dimming. He was shivering from the cold that death was placing in him.

'Hermione was in tears, as was Ron. Both crying for their dying friend, their was nothing they could do. Harry struggled to speak, 'I lo- love you- guys, ta-take c-care of e-each othe-er' he spoke a small smile was on his face, ' I- I c-can f-eel the- the –pe-ace already'

'And then his eyes closed entirely. That small smile on his face still present, though the rest of his body went slack. That was the last time, Harry Potter's eyes were lit with life, though in the end they were lit with triumph and peace- what he wanted.

'That day was the day; Harry bravely defeated the dark lord by ultimately sacrificing his own life, for the peace of this world. He is remembered, and will be forevermore, not as The-Boy-Who-Lived but Harry, Just Harry,' Ron Finished.

It took all he had in him to read that again, though he had lived through it, and he had read it over and over before. It had been almost seven years, since that day. Harry was still remembered, no one had forgotten him, and since this book had been published, no one remembered him as the boy-who-lived. But as the kind, brave soul who had saved them all. Harry.

Ron wiped his face of the tears that he had shed for his best friend. He looked over at his son, to see him fast asleep, his red hair hanging in his face.

Ron smoothed back his five year old's hair and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He stretched, and placed the book back on the shelf by the door. He turned off the light, and before he shut the door, he turned back to look at his son and whispered, 'Goodnight Harry'

**A.N. well I don't know how cheesy that was, though I imagine it was pretty much so. I just had it in my head, thought I'd share and get it out of my overly full brain so I can continue with my other story- which most likely won't be updated til September as I'm off on vacation from now till then. So I thought this might tie readers over til then. Please review, even if it is to tell me how much it sucks!**

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


End file.
